Firefly
by Lyrical Angel
Summary: Bella grew up knowing all about vampires. She's known her course of life for a long time. Can one man change all that? I suck at summaries. Non-cannon pairings/ Rated T but might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything other than the plot, and any characters I might create.**

* * *

**~Five years ago~**

I smiled at my mom and her new husband, Phil sadly. Neither of them saw me. They were to busy cuddling on the couch, watching some romantic comedy, to notice me standing outside the backdoor. In a way, I guess that's a good thing. If they knew what I was doing they'd flip. But really they should be thanking me. They were in over their heads when they decided to keep me around instead of sending me to live with my dad, Charlie. Not that I'm complaining.

Renee, even as flighty as she is, she's a okay mom. She'd pretty much raised me by herself for eleven years. But then she had Phil to help her for the twelfth year. Mostly it was me raising her. I took care of the bills at the age of eight and had been cooking since I was six. I grew up to quickly in a way.

Phil wasn't a horrible parent either. I know it must have been hard to re-marry someone who already had a eleven year old daughter, but he had been doing a so-so for the past year. Now, right before I got the chance to start middle school, I was leaving both of them.

A small tear escaped down my cheek. I touched the door watching them. "Goodbye. I love you." I whispered my goodbye, grabbed my suitcase, fixed my backpack and walked down the street to the car that was waiting for me. The girl, Jane I think, leaning against one of the doors straightened when I finally came into view. Her ruby red eyes held sympathy in them as she packed my stuff into the trunk.

"Come, Isa. It'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you," She told me. I nodded quietly and climbed into the backseat. Once my seat belt was on I curled my legs up to my chest and leaned my head against the window. Their were two men in the front seats. The one behind the wheel had short black hair. He was the tracker. Demetri, I think. He gave me a smile before starting the car up. The other one looked a few years younger. He was the girls twin. I think his name was Alec. He had brown hair and ruby as. He gave me a nod and then looked away.

I shivered. Outside the car it was still about mid sixties. Inside though? It felt colder. Jane must have sensed this because she dug out a blanket and told Demetri to turn up the heat. She moved over next to me and petted my hair soothingly. "It's alright Isabella. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Demetri turned back to look at me, the car still in park. "You ready to go, Firefly?"

_No, I'm not. _But what I really did was nod my head. Then we were speeding down the road, leaving the old me behind.

**~Present Day~**

"Isa! What the hell are you still doing in bed? You know what today is!" My sisters voice broke through my dream. I groaned and threw a pillow in her general direction. "Isabella Marie Volturi! If you don't get up this instant I swear I'll let Felix drag your sorry ass out of bed!"

That thought woke me up and I jumped out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Jane snickered from the foot of my bed. "That's what I thought. Now get up. We have to feed the human, set up for the party, then get you ready for the party. After you're introduction, you have to meet almost everyone, then you have to go sing for a little bit and then it's bedtime for the human!" She spoke without breathing and threw some clothes at me. I rolled my eyes but changed quickly. Wouldn't want to give her un-dead heart a heart attack. (.com/cgi/set?id=48085728 Bella's Outfit)

"What exactly am I doing to set up?" I asked her while putting on my necklaces and earrings. After applying a bit of lip gloss, I faced my sister. Her eyes darted over me critically, before she smiled and dragged me out of the room. Alec was waiting outside the door. His eyes were pitch black and I frowned. I looked up at Jane too see her eyes were black as well.

"When is Heidi getting back?"

Jane and Alec shared a look. "I think she gets back in an hour. Which means I'm sending you out to buy stuff for the party." I nodded, realizing that me 'setting up' for the party was just getting me out of the castle so they could feed.

I guess I should explain a bit. My family, the Volturi, are the royal vampire coven. They're pretty much the mafia of the vampire world. And no, I'm not crazy. I'm dead serious. My father is Caius, one of the three kings, and he and my uncles, Aro and Marcus, rule the vampire world. They make the laws, see to that they are carried out or else the Guard goes out to fix the problem. Don't mess with them. They are ruthless. I've only heard of one man who could possibly take them down. That's not the point though.

A little over ten years ago was when I first met them. It was an accident, really. They were here on business and I saw them. They weren't as scary as everyone thought they were. The big one took a deep breath and smiled at me. He was the one I liked first. He bent down to look me in the eye and the first words he said to me were, "I'm going to call you Firefly." After that they were always there. When Renee was too busy with her friends or work, they took care of me. Jane was like the big sister I never had and Demetri, Alec and Felix were the brothers I never had.

When I turned twelve they told me they wanted me to come back to Italy with them. I was hesitant at first, but then I decided I would go. Renee and Phil would have an easier life, and Charlie never really cared about me that much. I mean I would miss them all, but they would be fine.

After the flight to Italy and my first night there, I was introduced to everyone. They all loved me and Marcus said I was what would finally hold everyone together. I apparently had many bonds with everyone. Caius, even though he is the ruthless one, fell in love with me immediately and became my new father. After that day I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan. I was Princess Isabella Marie Volturi. This Mafia style coven wasn't just a coven anymore either. We were a family.

I smiled gently at the memories. My family was amazing.

We finally arrived at the Throne Room. I skipped into the room right over to my daddy and uncles. I kissed my dad first, then Aro, then Marcus. They all greeted me happily. I was about to sit down on the ground when someone scooped me up and put me on their shoulders.

"Demetri!" I laughed. "Put me down!"

"Never, Firefly!" He said, running around the room at human speed. Everyone was laughing and teasing me. Then it just stopped. Gianna, our secretary, smiled shyly at everyone before walking to the middle of the room. My brother put me down as she spoke.

"Mistress Heidi has just returned and some of the covens should be arriving soon."

"Thank you, Gianna. Would get someone to bring my car to the front of the castle?" I asked her with laughter in my voice. She smiled and nodded before leaving. Everyone looked a bit sad to have the fun over. It was my job to cheer them up. "Come on guys! Put a smile on that face of yours. Heidi's back! And after you guys are done, um, eating, then I'll come back and we'll get ready for the party! Cheer the hell up!"

Everyone laughed, just like I was hoping they would, and I left the throne room. I kissed Heidi on the cheek quickly and made my way out of the castle. I saw more tourist walking to their doom, but I didn't let it get me down. Today was a happy day. Today was the day I was finally introduced to the vampire world.

My car was waiting for me when I exited the castle. I got into it and drove around gathering things I needed as well as things for the party. Eventually Jane called me and told me to come back. By that time it was already noon. If I didn't get home the girls would throw a tantrum, and a vampire tantrum was something to avoid at all costs.

The drive home was boring, but I knew I would have fun later. I got back to my room and the first thing I heard was a chorus of 'Finally'. I rolled my eyes.

_Welcome to my life._ I thought as the girls ushered me into the bathroom so we could all get ready for the party together.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So this is my first story. Please don't be to harsh on it. I'll take constructive criticism, but remember that there is a fine line between criticism and just being mean. If you don't like it so far, then tell me what you don't like. Thanks everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters I might create.**

* * *

Six freaking hours. That's how long we were all in my bedroom getting ready for the damn party. I'm beginning to think that it's seriously not worth it. The worst part? They still haven't let me see my outfits for the nights. The six hours I've spent with them have been the make over. Really what it meant was waxing, plucking, moisturizers, nails, eyes and the rest of my face. And that's not even including jewelry.

"Bella!" Heidi snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Come on. We have half an hour to get you into your clothes, fix make up, and choose jewelry! Now hurry up!" I rolled my eyes at them but followed her out of the bathroom. All the girls- Heidi, Chelsea, Jane, Renata, Mia, Athenadora, and Sulpicia- stood there in all ready holding a dress bag. (**A/N: I'll put the links to the Volturi's outfits at the end of the chapter**)

I waited impatiently for them to get the dress out. When they finally let me see it though, I was shocked. It was nothing like their normal style. It wasn't overly sexy or revealing. The only part that could probably be considered 'sexy' was the tight fitting top. The whole dress was a deep ruby color that matched my tiara perfectly. (promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD550592)**  
**

"You like it, right? We got because we'd thought it would be what you'd prefer. But if you don't we have more options." My mom, Athenodora, chattered nervously, while standing there looking like a goddess. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's perfect mom. And you guys better help me into it. If we don't get to the throne room soon, dad and my uncles are going to have a cow!" They laughed but hurried up and grabbed my accessories. They took their sweet time, much to my annoyance. When they were finally done we all stood in front of my giant mirror that was placed in my rather spacious closet. It kind of looked like the one from Princess Diaries 2, but bigger. We were all silent as we looked at each other.

My eyes finally landed on me. But it couldn't be me, could it? The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her skin was cream and roses. She didn't look like Isabella Volturi. She looked like Princess Isabella Volturi, daughter to Cauis and Athenodora, human child in a royal mafia vampire coven. She looked kind of bad ass too. And just the knowledge of knowing I looked hot was enough for me.

_Knock, knock, knock._ My head snapped too look at the door. "Are you women ready yet? We haven't got all day ya know." A familiar voice called out teasingly. My eyes widened in surprise. The others laughed and rolled their eyes as the door opened and my big brother and his mate walked in.

"Peter! Char!" I said, running over to them. They laughed, but Peter picked me up and spun me around. I took a good look at them when the set me down. Peter had his shit-eating grin on his face. That could only mean something was happening tonight.

"Well look at you, sugar!" Char said, giving me a little twirl. "You look just like a princess!"

"Thanks, Char. It took long enough to get like this." I said, glaring at the rest of my group who were now talking to their dates. Athenodora and Sulpica were missing though. Probably with their husbands. "Wait. When did you all get here?"

"We arrived with Peter and Char, Firefly. We also came to tell you the party is about to start and the Kings have summoned you." Demetri said, his eyes never leaving Heidi. Chelsea was glued Afton's side as he stared at her adoringly. Alec was with Mia and Felix was with Jane. I suppressed a sigh. Of course I was the odd one out. It didn't surprise me anymore.

"Ya alright, sugar?" Peter asked me quietly as everyone else filed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Petey. I guess it's just kind of a bummer to not have a date to my own party." He kissed my cheek softly and lead me toward the giant doors. I was the only one left in the hallway. I could hear the pleasant mummers of the vampires behind the door. Suddenly I didn't feel very confident in myself. "I can't do this Peter. They're all going to hate me and then I won't be able to defend myself and-"

"Firefly. Calm down. Everyone will love you, okay? You're an amazing girl and this night will go almost flawlessly. Me and Char or anyone else in the guard will be there. Plus your uncles, aunt and parents are there as well. Don't worry." I nodded, taking a deep breath. Peter always could calm me down. "Now I'm going to go find my wife and we will see you after the introduction. Don't make us wait to long, woman."

I rolled my eyes but shooed him away. He left at vampire speed, leaving me to look down an empty hall. After a few deep breaths I walked over toward the doors.

_Okay, Bella. No pressure or anything. It's just the entire vampire community. Just breath, keep your head up, and be nice. Unless someone pisses you off. Then you can be bitchy._ I gave myself a mental pep talk and sighed. _Let's get this party started._

I put my hand on the door and heard Daddy's voice speaking over the newly formed silence. "I would now like to introduce my daughter, Princess Isabella Marie 'Firefly' Volturi!" I took another deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping into the Throne Room that was filled with other vampires.

* * *

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD811286) Reneta's outfit

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD742678) Sulpica's outfit

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD792741) Mia's outfit (Coral)

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-IV501074) Athenadora's outfit (Blue)

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD742232) Jane's outfit

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD640408) Chelsea's outfit

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD648365) Heidi's outfit (but it's not that sparkly)

(polyvore (dot) com/cgi/set?id=48559049) Peter and Charlotte's outfits.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the second chapter of Firefly. Hope you all like it. The Cullens, as well as Jasper, will be in the next chapter. All the outfits are on here, you just need to take out the spaces and actually put a dot instead of just the word to look at them. Let me know what you think. Thanks :)**

**P.S. Bella's outfit in the first chapter is now up too, if you want to go back and look at it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters that I may come up with.**

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting. Silence? Growls, snapping teeth, and outraged cries? Maybe somebody lunging toward me, trying to suck me dry? What I wasn't expecting was the genuine smiles, the cheers, and the looks of awe. Sure, some people had haughty looks about them, like they were better than me, but I was the one standing here, not them.

Daddy and Mommy, Uncle Aro and Auntie Sulpicia, and Uncle Marcus all stood together on the dais. I was across from them, which meant I would have to walk through the crowd of vampires. Butterflies were turning in my stomach. I couldn't do this. Not by myself.

My breathing was starting to accelerate just a little when a cold arm wrapped around my waist. I kept my eyes straight ahead but relaxed. I could tell automatically by the smell of his cologne that it was Demetri coming to my rescue. Again.

"Breathe, Firefly. Nobody's going to hurt you when we're around." He whispered so quietly that I'm positive only I could hear him. I smiled and we started walking. The crowd literally parted for me, which was kind of cool. When I made it up to the dais, Daddy hugged me and moved away to let me say my little speech. Only I hadn't prepared one due to the fact I had forgotten about it. Guess I was winging it.

"Hi everyone. Thank you so much for coming to the party tonight. Um, as my Daddy said, I'm Princess Isabella. I'll be singing for you later tonight. Please enjoy the party and come talk to me sometime. I'm not scary and I don't bite." I got a lot of laughter after that and everyone started mingling again.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I may not be shy, but even I had issues with talking to a bunch of vampires who could kill me in less than a second. Daddy chuckled, but sat down in his throne. So did my uncles and my aunts. I smiled at them and followed Demetri back to where the rest of my family stood.

"Very good, Isa. I didn't know you had it in you to joke around with a bunch of murders!" Jane said, patting my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed again.

I felt a cold finger tap on my shoulder and I turned around smiling. In front of me was an tall male vampire. Demetri and everyone else gave him a respectful nod in greeting. Demetri looked slightly pained, but smiled anyway. He did the same before turning back to me. "Hello, Princess. I would like to introduce myself and my coven if that's alright with you."

I gave him my hand, which he shook gently. I guess he hadn't spent a lot of time with humans unless he was eating them. "Please do! I would greatly appreciate that." I said with genuine enthusiasm. He smiled at me before gesturing quickly to some more people who showed up just behind him.

"My name is Amun. I'm the leader of the Egyptian coven. This is my wife and mate, Kebi," he said, pulling a small olive skinned girl to his side. She followed his lead obediently, without a single question. I wondered if she was always like that. "This is Benjamin and his mate, Tia," he said motioning to another male who looked a few years younger than me and another small girl who looked about my age.

"Thank you all for coming for the party. I don't have much time to chat at the moment, but after I meet everyone else I would love to talk to you all."

"Of course, Princess." Amun gave another nod and walked away. I wanted to question Demetri automatically, but another group had made it's way toward me. I met many other covens and nomads over the night and still had more to meet. Fortunately I was saved by Peter and Char who told me I had to get ready for my mini concert tonight. We were almost to the door when I was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Princess. I'm sorry to stop you, but I would like to introduce myself and my family." It was the word family that stopped me. All the other covens I met this evening had introduced themselves as 'covens' not 'family'. "But if you are in a hurry we can always find you after you preform."

"No, it's not a problem at all." I said, turning around to greet them. At first they all looked normal, if not slightly intimidating. There was six of them altogether. Three girls and three men. All mated, I presumed. Then I saw their eyes. They weren't the ruby color I had grown accustomed to over the years. They were a beautiful golden color. Like butterscotch. I was taken aback for a second. "Your eyes!"

The man in front, who I was guessing was the leader, nodded while the rest of them chuckled. I blushed furiously, scrambling to apologize, but he stopped me. "It's not a problem, Princess. Anyway, I am Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle?" I asked, intrigued. "Daddy has mentioned you before. You and your coven drink from animals? Not humans?"

"That would be correct." He said, smiling. I smiled back. This man was easy to get along with. I could already tell why my family liked him. "This is my mate, Esme," he said, motioning to the women by his side. "My first son, Edward, and his mate Alice," he motioned to the pixie like girl and the copper haired boy. "My daughter, Rosalie, and her mate, my second son, Emmett," He said, motioning to a woman who could rival Heidi's beauty and a large mountain of a man. "My third son is somewhere around here," he said, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Dr. C. We'll make sure Jazz meets our Firefly. But right now we have to get her changed and ready for her concert." Peter said, casually pulling me away. I glared at him for a second and then looked back at the Cullen family.

"It was great meeting you! I look forward to talking to you later!" I said quickly before I was whisked away. Literally. Peter scooped me up and took off running toward my room. I could hear a booming laugh behind me and it brought a smile to my face.

"You know I can walk Petey! And what was that about? Who's Jazz? And how do you know the Cullens?" I asked as I was dropped on my bed. Charlotte stood me up and instantly started helping me out of my dress. If Peter and I hadn't been so close it probably would have been awkward that he was in the room. Truth was that I didn't really care.

"We'll explain later, sugar. Right now hurry up and get ready." Peter said, throwing clothes at me and Char. I tugged the shorts up my legs to settle on my hips and started on my other jewelry. Char was tugging the strings on my top tightly.

"Char-babe! I'm still human. I can still die by not getting enough oxygen in my lungs!" I gasped. She gave a little huff/giggle combo and loosened the strings enough. I put my heels on and then we were off again. Then we were stopped just inside the Throne room. Charlotte, who carried me this time, set me down and took a slightly stiff posture in front of me. Peter stood right next to her, blocking my view.

"Jasper! Carlisle has been looking for you," Charlotte scolded someone gently.

"He found me. He's the one who sent me over here," The strangers voice was sweet and melodic. It had a slight southern accent that was totally endearing. "Said I had to meet our new 'Princess'. Whatever." His sarcasm on the word 'Princess' broke the spell that had been cast over me.

"Excuse me?" I said before I could think twice. Peter and Char really stiffened this time. I pushed myself between the couple to glare at this 'Jasper' person. "If you have a problem with me you can say it to my face."

Half of me was hoping to see the first ugly vampire, but man was I wrong. This couldn't be just a vampire. He was tall, like six foot three. He had curly, honey blond hair that fell to just below his ears. He was obviously muscular, but not in the mountain of a way that his 'brother' was. Jasper was more lean. His eyes were what really got me though. They weren't gold, like his family, but they weren't red like everyone else. His were an amber color, somewhere between the other two eye colors.

Jasper gave me a cocky grin, like he knew I liked what I saw. "Well aren't you a little spit fire," he said picking up one of my hands and bringing it to his lips. I barely stopped myself from gasping. Not just at the gesture, but at the feeling of his hands. Jasper's hands weren't as smooth and cold as everyone else. They felt rough and just a tad warmer than normal. Like Peter and Charlotte's hands... "Allow me to introduce myself, Princess Isabella. I am Jasper Whitlock-Hale."

My eyes widened slightly. It all made sense now. This god-like man was just that. A god. This was Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War.

* * *

**Hey everyone(: So third chapter! Hope you guys think it's good. Leave me a review please? They're kind of my motivation. Plus, I think I'll have Bella sing in the next chapter, so I need some song suggestions! I don't think it'll be the whole song, but who knows. Okay, enough about that. Below are some more clothes!**

****(polyvore (dot) com/cgi/set?id=48917076) Bella's Outfit

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD743091) Rosalie's dress (Blue)

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD843018) Esme's dress (only a little longer)

(promgirl (dot) com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD821070) Alice's dress (whatever color you want)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and characters I come up with.**

* * *

My surprise was quickly replaced with anger again. Did he really think he could just talk shit about me and then expect me to just melt and swoon after his little introduction? If that's what he thought then he had another thing coming. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, Peter slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Thanks for winding her up, Major. You can talk to the hell kitten after her performance." He said, sending an exasperated look at his friend. Jasper just shrugged and winked at me. He actually had the nerve to wink at me! I was boiling on the inside. Only my family could tell. Everyone else saw the smile I had plastered on my face. Demetri was the first one to notice.

"Woah. What's got you all upset, Firefly?" He asked, hugging me close to him. I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent I had acquainted with safety. Nobody really understood how I really bonded with 'Metri. It was a story just the two of us knew. Nobody questioned it and I was perfectly fine with that.

"Him. He's what has me all upset!" I said, motioning in Jasper's direction. I could barely hear Charlotte's voice as she spoke in vampire speed. 'Metri's hold tightened on me and I felt his chest rumble in response. I tried to listen to him, but my attention was on Felix, who was now getting on stage. Show time. Demetri kissed my cheek and lifted me onto the stage by the waist.

"Hi again everyone! I'm gonna sing a few songs for you! Hope you like them." I said, looking at them. They're were genuine smiles on faces of the people I had already met. They even looked eager for this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullen family standing with another coven I had yet to meet. They also had golden eyes. "My first song is one I wrote a few months ago. It's called Obsession. Hope you all like it."

I smiled as the music started. Felix and everyone else on our little stage started with the woahs. I saw Felix start walking toward me and knew it was show time.

(**Obsession by Sky Ferreira**)

Through the whole song it was like Felix and I were in our on little world. At the very end of the song, he had his guitar around his back and pulled me close to him so our chests were pressed together. There were applause and cat calls. I think the ones that made me blush the most were from Peter and Demetri. Those two loved to get a good blush out of me.

"Thanks everyone! Our next song is called Goin' Down."

(**Goin' Down by The Pretty Reckless**)

Everyone was laughing through the whole song. Sometime during the song, Peter and Char came up on stage with me and Peter ended up 'dying' on the stage. I ended the song by kneeling next to him and kissing him. He surprised me by kissing back. Char just laughed and smacked his head while grinning.

"Well two more songs guys. You all right with that?" They all just laughed at me. I smiled. Sure, singing in front of a crowd of vampires should be scary, but due to the simple fact that I had no self preservation, it didn't seem like a horrible thing. Actually, it was kind of fun. Like an adrenaline rush you couldn't get rid of. I spied Jasper leaning against the wall, looking at me curiously. I had the perfect song. "So this song is called Do Somethin'."

(**Do Somethin' by Britney Spears**)

I pulled Peter up on stage so I could dance with him on this song. He moved with me like we had practiced this a million times instead of just improving. Everyone laughed at the end when I pushed him away from me. He shook his head at me and winked. I smiled back at him then looked out in the crowd. My eyes sought out Jasper's figure who was know talking to Alice. They looked like they were having a very heated discussion so I ignored it. He wasn't that important. Cocky bastard thinking he was all that because he was the God of War.

"So our last song is a song that is very important to me. It's new so only these guys who are up here playing with me know it. It's dedicated and written to a very important person in my life," I said, sitting down on the edge of the stage. Everyone's eyes were on me. "No one truly understands our bond, and that's okay. As far as I'm concerned, that's the way it should be."

I looked down at Demetri, who was looking at me curiously. I reached my hand down for him and he jumped up on stage, taking my hand. "This song is for Demetri. I actually wrote it years ago, when we first met, but this is the first time he'll be hearing it. This song is called I'm With You."

(**I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**)

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
_

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

I sang the first verse just looking out at the crowd. But when the chorus came I had to look up at his brilliant red eyes while I sang the song.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is there anyone here I know_

_Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you, yeah yeah_

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

My eyes were starting to water a bit. Memories from that night, the night we met and everything changed, came back as I looked at him. I wasn't the same little girl from back then, but I was still Bella. The same Bella that needed his help now as much as she needed back then. Demetri's eyes were starting to well up with venom he wouldn't be able to shed. I sang the last part quietly as I stared into his eyes.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..._

_I'm with you._

"I love you 'Metri." I whispered quietly, knowing everyone could hear me. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me tightly. I could hear the claps in the background, but nothing seemed important other than the man who was holding me. He was the reason I was still alive at the moment. He was the reason I was okay.

"I love you too, Firefly. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" He whispered back. I nodded into his chest and he kissed my forehead. He hopped off the stage, said something to Peter and Char, and then took off toward my bedroom so I could change back into my other dress. We walked at human speed back to the party.

This time, when I entered, there was a crowd of people waiting to talk to me. I thanked them for coming and spoke to them for a bit. Demetri helped fend people away as I made my way toward the two golden eyed covens. Jasper was no where to be seen, which was great if you ask me. I don't think I could be very nice to him at the moment.

"Princess! That was a wonderful performance." Carlisle was the one who spoke up first.

"Thank you, Carlisle. That's very kind of you." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I did not get time to talk to you before."

"Oh, it's fine Bella. We all know just how busy you are." The little pixie, I believed was name Alice, chimed in happily, bouncing her way over to me. Edward followed her quietly. I was shocked to hear her speak to me so casually. She giggled at that. "We're going to be great friends! I've already seen it! You are a very important person to the vampire community, you know. Everyone will love you!"

I gave Demetri, who was still standing close to me a help me look. He just chuckled and shook his head. Alice was still talking, but on the topic of my musical ability now. She didn't even seem to be breathing. If I hadn't lived with vampires talking at vampire speed, I would be hopelessly lost at this point. And what did she mean by 'I've seen it already'? My confusion was growing by the second.

"Alice, darling," That sexy voice I would recognize anywhere said from behind. I felt my body stiffen automatically. "I think the _Princess _here is a little overwhelmed. And very confused. Take it down a notch, will ya?"

I spun around to glower at him. He just kept his little smirk on his face. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure meeting you again, Mr. Whitlock, but it's really not." Demetri wrapped his arm around my waist, whispering in my ear to be quiet. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I can, um, explain that." Carlisle said uncomfortably. "You see, Jasper here is the other son in my coven that I was talking about earlier." It all clicked then. How Peter and Char seemed to know them, how they had said they would find 'Jazz', and how Char had mentioned Carlisle was looking for him.

I glowered at Jasper's triumphant grin. "Well shit! Everyone else in this coven is great. How the hell did you guys end up with an ass like him?" Peter was by my side as soon as the words were said, his hands clamped over my mouth and his eyes flashing dangerously. They roamed from me to Jasper, back to me, then back to Jasper.

Jasper just looked amused for the most part. There was a slight tension in his jaw, but other than he looked like his regular arrogant self.

"I'm sorry, guys. Isabella here must have had a long day. I think it's time she gets to bed." His voice was a command, not a suggestion. I glared at him and turned to Demetri. He shrugged and picked me. I said a goodnight to everyone and we left for my room. I was still worked up and just flopped on my bed. 'Metri sighed and wrapped me in his arms.

"Go to sleep, Firefly. I'll get Charlotte and Jane to change you later." I nodded and closed my eyes. He rocked me back and forth as I lulled of into oblivion with only one thought on my mind. _I really hate Jasper fucking Whitlock._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot and characters I come up with.**

* * *

I jolted awake, sweat covering my body, and a horrible screaming sound echoing through out my bedroom. It took me a few seconds to realize the scream was mine. I gasped, choking on sobs that were attacking my body. My bed was mysteriously empty, which meant that Demetri had left sometime after I had fallen asleep.

There were shouts from the hallways which only succeeded in scaring me more. My fingers gripped my sheets like it alone could protect me. Every where I looked, it seemed like shadows were coming alive, taunting me, and making me feel like I was eleven years old again. Sharp, quick knocks pounded against my door but all I could do was gasp in fear. As the wood doors flung open, creating a resounding boom against the wall, figures darted in, reaching for me. The scream that had been clawing it's way up my throat finally escaped my mouth.

"Don't touch me! Please! I swear I didn't see anything. Let me go!" I screamed over and over again as the hands shook me. I swear I heard two distinct roars from somewhere in the room and then I was being cradled in a set of strong arms. They rocked me back and forth quietly, whispering soothing words into my ear. A second pair of hands brushed my hair away from my face and smoothed it out. I cried out, swatting blindly at those who were touching me.

"Give her to me, Alec. Now." A sharp voice rang out. I was traded carelessly to another set of arms. I struggled before inhaling a strong scent. It was like rain or the pavement mixed with the scent of freshly baked bread all mixed in with cologne. Demetri. My arms circled his neck. "It's alright, my Firefly. It's alright. It was just a dream sweetie. Just a horrible dream. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you."

There were whispers filling the room, but I was slowly falling back into the clutches. Before the tidal waves of sleep pulled me under I snuggled closer to Demetri. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. They'll come back if you do."

His cold lips pressed onto my forehead and his gripped tightened. "I won't leave you, Firefly. Now go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

_**~*~* Five hours later *~*~**_

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, blinding me momentarily as my eyes opened. I pulled the covers over my head, cursing the stupid sun for always blinding me. A low masculine chuckle sounded from beside me and I jumped about a foot in the air. The chuckle turned into a full out bellow of laughter at that. I peeked over at Demetri who had a book in hand and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are we, Bella? Five?"

I shrugged, sitting up and crossing my legs and looking at him curiously. He normally leaves after I'm sound asleep unless I specifically asked him to stay. I didn't remember anything after Peter abruptly demanding that I go back to bed. Speaking of him, I need to have a chat with that vampire later. "So, 'Metri," I said casually. "Is there a reason you are still in my room?"

He sighed, setting his book down on my bedside table. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked curiously.

"You had a nightmare last night. The same one from years ago when you were eleven and twelve. You wouldn't stop crying or yelling until I got here. Not even Peter or Alec could get you to calm down, Firefly."

I groaned. A nightmare? With just about the whole vampire community here in the castle. Why me? Why couldn't it be some other girl living with vampires. Oh, that's right. I'm the only fucking one who is still alive! "Was it really bad? Does everyone think I'm a horrible freak now? They do don't they. Ugh!"

"On the contrary, Princess," A new voice piped us from the doorway. It was Carlisle. I gave him a half smile and sent a look to my brother. He was up in a flash, talking to the older man quickly. I didn't even bother trying to pay attention. Before I could even get up, Carlisle was gone and my brother was closing the door with a slightly annoyed face.

I hopped out of bed and made my way to my closet. I picked out a red long sleeve shirt with cut outs on the shoulders, a nice pair of jeans, red heels, my firefly necklace and a pair of fancy earrings. "Did my dad say anything about wearing a tiara?"

"He said it's mandatory until the week is over." I held in a groan but picked out one of my simplest tiaras. It's not that I hated the things, it's just that they were a bit annoying when everyone kept gawking at it. My stomach grumbled as I finally walked out of the closet. Demetri gave me a quick once over and nodded in approval. "Time to feed the human?"

"Yup! Can I just stay in here? I don't want to face everyone else..."

"Nope! You know the rules Princess!" Jane's sweet voice rang out as she opened the door. She hooked her arm to mine and drug me out against my will. "Now lets go. There are plenty of things to do today. Meeting the rest of the covens, band practice, talent displays, sparing matches, and stories! We can start right after you eat! Oh this will be so much fun!"

I grimaced. As much as I loved my sister, she really could be a handful. She skipped down the hall by my side, talking about how much fun the ball was and she couldn't wait until the last one and all the surprises that would come up and everything. I let her blather on endlessly as I continued to think about what went down yesterday. Peter's demand echoed through my head, filling me with an anger I didn't think I could direct towards him.

We arrived at the kitchen where most of my family was waiting for me. Daddy and my Uncles were missing, so were their wives, but everyone else were there. Including Peter. I kissed everyone's cheek except for Peter's and sat down to eat my breakfast, pulling Demetri, Jane, Heidi, and Alec around me. My food was warm, which was good. Cold food always put me in a bad mood, or a worse mood.

"Well, someone doesn't seem very happy with Peter. What did you do?" Char said, hoping on top of the counter across from me. I smiled at her and glared at her husband who looked at me coolly. The infuriating, all knowing, cocky bastard! He was just as bad as Jasper fucking Whitlock-Hale at this moment in time. I could light both their asses on fire right now.

"I made her leave the ball early and go to sleep when she wasn't tired." He said. "And she should be thankful that I didn't drag her out myself for what she said."

My fork bounced off his chest before I even realized I had thrown it and I was standing up. "I had every right in the world to say what I did!"

"I don't care if your father himself told you to say that! You don't say things like that to the God of War, Isabella! There is a reason he has that name!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the counter hard enough to crack the marble surface. I glowered at him, feeling my anger taking over. Who did he think he was?

"And guess what? I've heard all the reasons he's called that. Those reasons mean shit to me. Complete and utter shit! He doesn't know me so he shouldn't be disrespecting me. I may not know him, but I didn't speak like I knew him. I spoke what I saw and how he acted to me. You had no right to send me to my room like that."

"I had every right! I'm trying to protect your stupid pathetic human ass from getting yourself killed!" He roared, getting right in my face. I jerked away from as if he had actually struck me. My anger was still there, but it was now matched with fear. I'd heard those words before. _Stupid pathetic human._ They haunted my nightmares, years after the event had actually taken place. Before I could even react, Peter was on the ground in pain. Jane was glaring daggers at him, as if she could willingly set him on fire._  
_

"Stop! Make it stop!" He yelled, crying out in agony.

I dropped down on my knees in front of him, and stroked his hair. He gasped as the painful connection was broken. He shuddered slowly before his venom coated ruby eyes glanced up at me. He said nothing, but I could feel the sorrow he was feeling just by looking at him. I cooed at him, wanting to take whatever pain was left in him.

My eyes fastened on Jane who glared at me in return. She obviously was not happy either. I shook my head and waved everybody out of the room. I didn't need them here right now. All I needed was Peter to be okay so we can talk. I can't remember the last time we had had an actual argument, let alone screamed at each other like that. Tears of anger, pain, and hurt came to my eyes easily. This was all because of Whitlock. If it weren't for him, me and my family wouldn't be like this.

"Hey, hey. Don't you cry over a little thing like this, Bella. I'm sorry for losing my cool. I didn't realize what I had said until after Jane had gotten to me." He grimaced but sat up, bringing me to sit on his lap. I settled my head on his chest, just acting like the human girl I sometimes forgot I was. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before a mixed chorus of aww's and chuckles were filling the room. My eyes focused on the one person I didn't want to see. He sat there with a mocking grin on his face while the rest of the family were watching me and Peter.

"Did the _Princess_ have a little break down? Can't handle all the vampires in her perfect little home."

I growled a rather impressive growl. Peter stiffened as I stood up and tried to grab my hand. He failed though. My fists were pounding against Jasper's hard chest. He was chuckling at my antics that would get me absolutely no where. The room had quickly filled up with members of my family and someone was dragging me out of the room. Jasper was following behind, his family as well as Peter and Char trying to talk him out of this. We were in the Throne room and whoever was dragging me set me down in the middle of the room. I barely noticed the rest of the covens and nomads standing there, watching me.

"You stupid prick." I yelled. Jasper grinned. "You really don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Most women enjoy the way I talk," He drawled out. "I guess it's just the _girls_ who have issues with it."

"How anyone could find you charming I'll never understand! All I see is a boy who doesn't know any manners. You would think your mother would have taught you some manners, but I guess not."

He was in front of me in a blink of an eye. I felt his slightly warm hand tilt my chin up and my eyes locked on his amber colored ones. There was a look in his eyes, something I couldn't place. "Is that a challenge, Isabella."

I glared at him. "Might as well be. Everyone here can be a witness to this. Set the challenge and the rules."

"I'll charm you, just like every other woman, and be a perfect gentleman, that is unless you don't want me to," He winked at me. "We'll talk everyday, you'll accompany me to the dances, we'll be friends for the most part. I can do this all in a week. If it works, then you come stay with me and my family, with a few select members of your guard, for the entire senior year. If you win, well, you can decide what you want."

I stared at him, refusing to break eye contact. I could hear the muttering of people around me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mother and others nodding at me. The Cullen's were smiling secretively, while Peter was shaking his head furiously at me. He had the father look on him that he occasionally got. The same look he had last night when he demanded I go to my room to retire to bed.

Jasper's hand was waiting in the space between us. I shook it, consequences be damned. "Challenge accepted, Whitlock. You'll accompany me to the ball tonight. Pick me up at seven o'clock sharp." He grinned at me. It was then that I could finally place the look in his eyes from earlier. They weren't just amused. They were predatory.

_Oh, Bella. What have you gotten yourself into this time?_

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it's been forever. I've had major writers block and haven't gotten any writing done in weeks. Plus, I've been a little busy with my life. :/ I tried to make this chapter long, just for you guys. Let me know what you think and if you guys are even still interested in this story. Feel free to give me some idea's if you want. Anyway, you know the drill. Comment please! Thanks everyone!**

****Bella's outfit ( /cgi/set?id=63325390


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters I come up with.**

* * *

I continued to stare into Jasper's eyes. Neither of us intended to look away first. It was a sign of defeat that we just didn't posses. We were both completely oblivious to our surroundings until two figures stepped in front of us, breaking our view of each other. Char looked at me with a knowing grin on her face while her husband was pouting. It was the pout on his face that finally broke whatever spell me and Jasper had been in.

I plastered a smile on my face as I turned on my heels toward the dais where my family was waiting for me. I clapped my hands. "That concludes our drama of the morning, or so I hope. How about we continue with what we had originally planned for the day?"

I sat on the steps leading to the thrones and smiled. Jasper was talking rapidly to Peter who looked annoyed with him. The rest of the covens were sitting there with varying degrees of confusion, awe, shock, and annoyance on their faces. Nobody wanted to make the first move to come talk to me, which made me kind of sad. I wasn't that bad of a Princess that everyone didn't like me. At least I hoped not. It must have been the stupid nightmare. Or I guess it really could have been my little conversation between me and Whitlock...

"Um, so I don't really know what everyone would like to do. We have a wide variety of things that we can do." I said, feeling like a total idiot. Jasper coughed a bit at my mortification. I straightened up a bit. Who needed to know that I didn't have a plan? All I needed to do was be confident and show these people that I actually cared for them. It's not like I hadn't spent the last five or so years of my life turning these so called 'ruthless' leaders into an actual family. "I'd like to meet those of you I haven't had the pleasure of meeting last night and talking more to those I have met. Please feel free to come up whenever I am free."

Someone in the crowd raised their hand. I smiled, grateful to whoever it was. "What kind of things do you guys have in this joint?" I chuckled at the words and searched for the face. I was only slightly surprised to see that it was Emmett Cullen. He had seemed like a bit of a prankster. He had a look of child like amusement and mischief in his eyes.

"What kind of things are you and your coven into?" I asked. Felix came and sat down next to me. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the Cullen family.

"Edward loves music, more specifically piano, Alice loves anything to do with clothing, or fashion, or shopping, Esme likes interior design, Carlisle is big on sports, Rose loves cars, Jasper loves reading or sparring, and I love video games." He gave me a dimpled smile as he listed off the things his family did. I nodded my head, tilting to the side as I thought.

"Okay. Well, first off, does anyone else have any of the same interests as them? If you do, please go stand by them." People moved around, talking to each other and getting into the idea of actually doing something. I was happy that they felt this way. There were still a large group still standing by themselves. Once everyone was where they wanted to be, I clapped and stood up. Felix followed me as I walked forward toward them. "Great. Now, let's see. Mia? Can you take miss Alice's group to the sewing building?"

There were a bunch of giggles at that and beaming smiles. Alice looked like she was going to faint if that were possible. Mia was grinning as well. I knew how much she loved that room. "Of course, Bella." She said, leading the group away. Before she left, she gave Edward a kiss, and hugged Jasper quickly, whispering something in his ear. He smiled a bit and ruffled her short hair before sending her off. Who knew he had a nice side?

"You can stay there until needed, Mia. Have fun everyone!" I said, waving and turning to the next group. Edward's. He had a small smile on his face, as if he knew something I didn't. "Josh, can you take Edward's group to the music building? I think they'll all enjoy it there." Josh nodded and had the group follow him.

"Miss Esme," I said kindly. "We don't have a room that necessarily needs decorating, but if you and this lovely bunch would like to decorate the ball room for tonight's party, then I would be very grateful. Come up with a theme if you would like, but it must be done by six. Chelsea can lead you there and give you any supplies you might need. If any of you feel the need to paint, across the hall from the ball room is the painting room."

As they left I moved on to Carlisle's group. He stopped his wife to give her a sweet kiss on the forehead and watched as she left, talking animatedly to a group of women. I smiled at my work. What better way to help everyone get along then to have everyone do an activity they enjoy together? "Carlisle, we have a huge backyard with very high walls that nobody can see into, as well as multiple tv's that show every sport, even American football. I'll have Alec lead you there. Please enjoy whatever we have. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

They left and I turned to the blonde beauty. She had one of those holier-than-thou attitudes around me, but I didn't mind. "Rosalie and company, I have a bunch of cars that need to be fixed up. I also have a track a racing track around the backyard. Heidi can accompany you to the garages." I said, dismissing everyone with a smile. Rosalie gave me a cold look, but left anyway. She stopped before leaving to give her mate a passionate kiss. I sighed. They had such a cute relationship that I had to look away.

I noticed Jasper looking at me curiously, almost like he cared. I also noticed that he didn't stand with either of the two groups that were standing beside him. He stood near Emmett, who had just finished kissing Rosalie. I sent the other groups to the library and the gym with various people of the guard. The group that hadn't gone with anyone was broken up by interests and then led off by everyone else to where they needed to go. My father and uncles sat on their thrones looking at me with pride as I finally made it to the group of video gamer group that had dwindled down over a course of time.

I smiled at them, taking in the fifteen or so other people left in the room. "Well I guess that leaves just us! We'll be going to the game room, which is filled with just about any game imaginable." Emmett's eyes lit up. "Felix here can lead you all there." Felix grinned and led them off. Jasper stayed put, watching me as everyone left. We were the only ones left in the room, seeing as my family left me after I had a handle on everything. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I kept it off my face.

"Can I help you or are you just here to insult me some more?" I asked warily. I really didn't want to fight with him right now. All I wanted to do was grab my song journal, head to the game room to play some rock band and Black Ops, and then grab my band members so we could practice. I honestly didn't want to put up with any arguments from him. I know for a fact that Peter is going to flip on me as soon as I drag the band to practice. My happy mood sank with that thought and my shoulders hunched as I waited for him to start up. Which is probably why his next words shocked me so much.

"Actually, Princess, I would like to request to spend the day with you." I tilted my head to stare at him. His eyes shone with sincerity and a hint of something else that I couldn't describe. Huh. Who knew a tiny bet could change the attitude of someone who hated me less than fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

**Okay guys. Here's the chapter. Sorry it's so short. It's sorta filler just so I could try and move onto the next part. I had a review that requested a Jasper pov, so that will be the next chapter. It's about halfway done at the moment, so I'm hoping it'll be up by later on this week. Please, please, please review. I love all of you for clicking the little favorite story/author or follow story button, but reviews just make my day. And if you request something, even better. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and whatever characters I may come up with.**

* * *

**Jpov**

To say the scream that echoed throughout the castle was terrifying would be an understatement. Mostly everyone had stayed in the ballroom. It's not very often that the majority of the vampire community was here, and everyone wanted to catch up with each other after decades of not seeing their friends. We were all just milling around. The emotions in the room were of a typical high school. Lust, awkwardness, happiness, love, fear.

My thoughts were on the little spit fire, Isabella Volturi. Peter had chewed me out and warned me to stay away from her. He kept going on and on about how she was to special to screw around with. As he was speaking to me I noticed Demetri walk in and head toward the thrones. He let out little waves of contentment and love. His lust spiked a little as one of the members of the guard, Heidi I believed.

The image of Isabella with him on stage found it's way into my mind. During the performance her emotions varied. It was entertaining, to say at the least. She went from nervous, to confident as soon as the music had started. She had honest fun when she was up there with her friends. How she could be so confident and out there in a room full of vampires I didn't understand.

My curiosity spiked when she looked at me. I felt her mischief spike and then she played some upbeat song about making a move and doing something. I have to admit, seeing her up there with my brother simultaneously turned me on and pissed me off. From the way her body moved, it was hard to look away. Judging by the crowd's responses, I wasn't the only one turned on either.

That was when Alice had to make her way toward me, and start yelling at me for the way I was behaving. She suddenly broke off, looking back at the stage with wide eyes as our princess sat down on the edge of the stage and spoke to us. She pulled Demetri up with her and sang a song with so much emotion behind it that we were all left awestruck...

That's when the scream came. The amount of fear and pain that went through almost had me on my knees. My face twisted in pain. I could see the guard stiffen before a select handful of them were out the door in a less than a second. My family, as long as other guests, were out right behind them. I could hear the people in the ballroom being told to stay put. People were shouting at each other as they raced down the corridor. The scream cut off suddenly, choking on sobs. More fear rushed through me.

"Isabella! Isabella!" Pounding fists echoed through the hallway. Only whimpers answered the voices. Someone kicked the door open, causing the poor girl to scream again. We managed to sneak into the room after Peter, Alec, and some others. They were talking, but Isabella wouldn't calm down.

"Don't touch me! Please! I swear I didn't see anything. Let me go!" She screamed, trying to escape. I don't know what came over me, but I roared in protest to this girls suffering. Behind me, Demetri also let out a roar. He pushed the people blocking his path away, flinging them into walls or down the hallway.

Alec was holding her, rocking her and whispering nothings into her ear. Peter was also next to him, petting her hair and cheeks, trying to calm her down somehow.

"Give her to me, Alec. Now." Demetri's voice was hard and cold. I read his emotions, slightly surprised at some of his emotions. Alec handed her over silently, wincing as she let out another terrified scream. Her hands slammed against his skin, but he didn't try to speak to her. He just held her in his arms, like a baby.

Isabella relaxed slightly, her mouth forming his name. She moved her hands around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "It's alright, my Firefly. It was just a dream sweetie. Just a horrible dream. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you."

I was focused on the scene in front of me. How could a delicate human trust a killer like him? She clung to, sleep pulling her back under, put I heard her whispered plead for him to stay with her.

A hand touched my shoulder. "Come on, Jasper. Aro wants to speak with all the guests. Let's leave them all. Carlisle is the only one who will need to stay. He'll be asked to check on the Princess." Alice's whisper made me smile. Edward had left with most of the others, but Ali had waited for me.

"Right. Let's go." I said slowly. She sighed, gliding away from me quickly. I left slower, watching Isabella sleeping soundly in the arms of Demetri. He had moved to sit on the bed. Her brown hair was sprawled out around her in a soft halo as she curled next his body. It was like a kitten curled up next to a bear. There was an air of peace around her though. All the scared and distraught emotions had left, replaced with calm.

I was the last one left besides Demetri. My hand was curled around the door handle when he called out to me, freezing me in place.

"Jasper, right?" His voice was soft. It didn't sound angry or worried. On the contrary. He sounded relaxed. It must have been all the time around Peter and Char. Normal people don't speak so easily with me when they can see all of my scars. "Sit down for a minute, please. Close the door as well."

I closed the door but remained standing. My arms crossed over my chest, not in a threatening way, but in a curious sort of way. His words confused me, just as well as his actions.

"I don't know you personally, but from what I've heard about you and seen so far, I think you're the perfect guy for the job." Demetri's voice was careful, as if he was the one reading my emotions.

"What kind of job are we talking about?" I asked slightly curious. Just from watching the actions of the Volturi tonight, I could tell everyone was much more open and carefree around each other. Even the kings seemed less, what's the word, hostile towards everyone. My guess was that it had to do with the brown eyed woman that had me mesmerized as well.

"It has to do with Isabella. If you don't think you, and probably your coven, can handle her, then I think you should back out now and leave the room. If you think you can handle her, then I would like you to sit down, please." I slowly sat down on the built in seat by the window. The man in front of me sighed in relief.

"What is it that you want us to do."

"I want Isabella to finish her last year of high school in a real american high school. The kings already know this and have agreed to the idea. That means living with you and your family. I don't want her to know this was my idea though, so come up with some other way to get her to come with you."

I raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. This was a surprising twist. Were they really comfortable letting her come live with us alone? Demetri seemed to understand what I was speaking because his eyes darkened. "She will not go alone. I will be going with her, obviously and at least three others will accompany us. We can not let our princess be unguarded. So, do we have a deal, Jasper?"

He placed his hand in the space between us. This was a bold move on his part. How could I possibly find a way to make Isabella come with us for her last year of high school, and possibly her last year as a human. And what would my family think? I remembered Alice's words at the party. _'She will be important to us, Jasper. Please make the right decision when the time comes. Don't act impulsively.'_ Now her words made sense. She had known all along this would happen.

I looked at his hand, still hanging in the air, before I shook it firmly. We both flashed each other grins. "It's a deal."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry, you guys. I had a family emergency and then my laptop broke. But I'm posting a second chapter tonight! I hope this little bit from Jasper's pov is too your liking. What do you think of the little twist? I love you all! Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except whatever I may come up with.**

* * *

I was cautious, of course. Jasper was a new territory for me. He was dangerous, much more dangerous than the mafia that I lived with. He also didn't treat me like I was a piece of glass like everyone else I had met in the past twelve hours or so. My family, minus Peter, wouldn't really care as long as he didn't try to kill me. Peter was likely to be the only one to blow a gasket. Which could actually be pretty entertaining...

There was also the fact that we still needed to spend time together because of our bet. He needed to have a fair chance, plus, I sort of wanted to get to know his family. They all seemed wonderful, even the beautifully cold Rosalie. I hesitated just a second longer than I probably should have before I nodded at him.

"You can spend a fair amount of time. After band practice though is when the girls whisk me away to try and 'doll me up' as they like to put it." I giggled slightly.

Jasper nodded his hand, holding out an arm to me. My cheeks warmed a bit at the gesture. Normally Peter and Demetri were the only ones who ever did anything gentlemanly. He looked at me, slightly amused, causing me to blush more and take his arm. We started walking out of them room. It was a mostly quiet walk down the hallway, only breaking our silence to either ask or give directions. All in all, it was a nice quiet walk to the game room.

As we go closer to the game room, Whitlock started laughing randomly. I knew it was something I just wasn't hearing, but it was slightly annoying me. My annoyance was growing to a new level when he spoke up finally.

"Emmett keeps losing to Peter in Guitar Hero and it's annoyin' him." I nodded, smiling. Peter was always good. Only Felix could really beat him anymore due to all the practice he had. I always managed to just barely lose unless we were playing Rock Band. We pushed the doors open, laughing over the curses from Emmett that I could now here. Some people froze, bowing towards me, while others just gave me a quick smile and went back to the games they were playing.

"Hey! Isa! Come play Bioshock with me?" A voice shouted across the room, causing me to grin.

"One or two, Felix?" I said, skipping over towards where he sat on the couch. I plopped myself down in his lap, causing him to kiss my head. I grinned at him and then noticed Jasper standing there awkwardly. My eyes widened in realization. I was supposed to be hanging out with him today! If we were going to act like a dating couple, we had to act like a real one! I stood up quickly and drug him to the couch. He grinned and pulled me to his side, throwing his arm against the back of the couch.

Peter, Emmett, and Felix were the only ones who gave any real sign that they noticed what had happened. Peter clenched his fists, obviously not liking this. Emmett and Felix both wiggled their eyebrows at me, causing another round of blush to stain my cheeks pink. "Put in number two, Peter, and lets do this thing."

Felix and I played for hours. I only moved a few times, getting to stiff to stay in the same spot. I sat on the floor, leaning against Jasper's legs and let him play with my hair. For someone who was supposed to be a big and scary, he actually had a sweet side. After a few hours, Jane skipped into the room and told us politely to get our asses up and into the band room. I complained, staying put leaning against Jasper's legs. Felix eventually gave up on getting me to move on my own and threw me over his shoulder, poking my sides every now and then.

Behind us Jasper was following us slowly. I couldn't help but notice the way he walked with his head up and shoulders back, yet with hesitant steps. It was like he was ready for a war, which made me want to laugh.

"Hey, Whitlock!" He looked up, a bit surprised. "You don't have to walk so far behind. You're with me, remember? Now hurry up and get your ass up here." He gave me a measured look. I stared right back at him, placing my elbows on Felix's back to prop myself up a little. A slow smile crossed his face at my seriousness.

"Sure thing, darling."

I rolled my eyes, but let the pet name slide by. We reached the band room where everyone was tuning up instruments. Our little room was complete with mirrors so we can dance if we felt the need. "What it is he doing here, Bella?"

"Calm down, Petey. He's with me for the day." Felix set me on my feet and I smiled at everyone. "Now, what do we wanna do?"

"Can we run through Kiss My Lips? I've had it stuck in my head all day for some odd reason. And since your dance partner is here you can also get your exercise for the day in." That was Jane. I hadn't noticed Alec leaning against the wall until she pointed it out. My friend sent me a wink, causing me to blush at the thought of our 'dancing.'

"Let's do that at the end. I kind of just feel like dancing right now. How about I sing back up this time? That way I only have to focus on a small part and can still dance. Well, once I change." They all nodded in agreement. I ran to the little changing room and changed into my sweats and sports bra, pulling my hair into a messy, but well looking high ponytail.

Alec came up behind me and pulled me against his chest. "So," he whispered in my ear. "What are song are we dancing to first?"

"Think we can figure out moves to Top of the World?" He smirked at me.

"Of course we can. Just start singing and I already have an idea. Start with some ballet though, then we'll move into the harder stuff, okay?" I nodded, starting the song, with Jane coming in on piano right after me.

**(Top of the World by The Cataracs ft Dev. If you want the choreography, I really like the DVHS Spring Dance Show on Youtube)**

We ended our song with both of us on the ground. We had to restart a verse or the whole song at some points so I could get everything down. It was kind of funny. These band practices were so serious at times. During the first song, both the Whitlock men sat on the floor. Sometimes they spoke to one another, other times I could feel their eyes burning holes into my skin.

"Just start another song guys. Surprise me." They grinned and called Alex over, speaking to low for me to hear. He came back just as they started playing. My eyes widened slightly, but a grins spread across my face. In the mirror I saw Peter laughing, nudging Jasper.

**(Backseat by New Boyz ft The Cataracs and Dev. If you want choreography I like the one by Matt Steffanina)**

I was sweating by the time we finished that song. My muscles were a little sore, but it was a pleasant soreness. "Let's do Kiss My Lips now, guys. I'm kinda getting tired." They nodded and Alex placed his hands on my hips in our starting position.

**(Kiss My Lips by Dev (yeah I kind of have a thing for her))**

We ended the song with him dipping me backwards, one of his hands wrapped around my waist and the other on the back of my head. His lips were on my neck. It was silent for a few moments after the song ended before Jasper gave a clap. We all turned to look at him. Peter was standing besides him, trying to shut him up subtly.

"Y'all should do that song tonight," He drawled. I gave him a stiff smile before I went back to change into my day clothes.

When I came back everyone was still in place, but they seemed tense for some reason. "So I got a text from Chelsea while I was changing. The theme tonight is 'Trip down Memory Lane'. Basically tonight we're going to here some stories. Including the parts of mine that all of you know." I said the last part more to myself, but they still heard me. And I take it that they were not expecting that.

"WHAT?" Different reactions ranging from anger to disbelief to relief, was all in that one word.

"My father said it was a good idea to get it out there after my little episode last night. The whole story is going to remain between me and Demetri. Anyway, back on topic, I think I want to do a lot of sentimental songs tonight, okay?"

There was a lot of grumbles. Thankfully Jane was on the same page as me. She knew this was even more difficult for me than it was for anyone else. "What are we doing tonight, then?"

_Deep breath in, Bella. _"I want to do Runaway, My Immortal, Superman, and then if you don't mind, Felix, can you sing Safe and Sound?" He nodded and I looked around the room to make sure everyone was in agreement with our plan. They all gave me a slightly worried look, but nobody said anything. "Okay then. I'll be sharing sometime after we sing. Now I have to go find mom and have her help me find a dress for tonight. I expect you girls in my room in about an hour, capiche?"

They laughed and Alex curled his hand around mine. I looked at Jasper as we left. "Remember, Whitlock. Pick me up at seven. Not before, and definitely not after." He grinned at me and I turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! Two chapters in one night. I'm horribly sorry for the long wait! :( Remember to review and tell me what you think or what you would like to see. I couldn't find choreography I liked for Kiss My Lips, but I imagine it more of an intimate sorta dance instead of hip-hop. Thank you all so much for reading this! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any characters I come up with.**

* * *

**Bpov**

It's not often I have to think and relive my past. Hell, I don't even think about it very often. Not because I had a bad childhood or anything, it's just that sometimes it got to painful for me to think about. So tonight was especially going to be hard. My mom- well, my step-mom I guess- seemed to understand that. She moved around my room gracefully as ever while I sat on the bench in front of the vanity. Her feather light touch applied makeup to my face with ease.

I studied her in the mirror. Her light hair had a few loose tendrils escaped her ponytail. She sucked on her bottom lip slightly as she concentrated. That little trait right there was what brought a few memories back to the surface of my mind. My birth mother, Renee, used to do that when she concentrated. I had only seen it a few times considering I was the one pretty much raising her.

"There you go, my darling. Let's get you into your dress and we can call the other girls back in as we fix your jewelry. Sound good?"

"Of course it does, mommy." I whispered. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. I snuggled into the cold embrace, wanting her comfort. I didn't call her that unless I was really scared about something. After a minute she pulled me up with her and we walked to my closet to grab my dress.

It was beautiful, really. The top has a strap over one shoulder with a little flower like ruffle on it and was fitted down to my hips. It was decorated with a silver vine type patterns covered. The skirt it self ruffled out a bit, ruched up in places where large silver jewel things held the fabric together. She helped me step into it and then zipped me up.

We stood looking in the mirror for a few seconds. It was a strange sight to those who didn't live here. A vampire queen and a human girl that she had taken in as a daughter. Their was a knock on the door and I called the girls in, not bothering to move. Jane sighed, and went to the vanity. She grabbed a necklace with a crescent moon on a silver chain. That definitely took me back to memory lane. I could barely keep the whimper from escaping my lips at the sight of it.

Sulpicia placed a simple sparkling headband in my hair. The girls whispered softly. It was so different from last night when we were all chatting loudly. Tonight was the night I opened up and hopefully wasn't shunned by people. Most of them seemed to like me, which was great. Now I just had to worry about not scaring them off.

Another knock sounded on my door. I opened it, my heels making a little clicking sound with every step. When I opened the door I was slightly surprised to see my dad there. He looked regal, like always, but there was something worrying about the tight look in his eyes. He came in without an invite, closing the door behind him.

"I'm afraid we might have to cancel the ball tonight, Isabella." I opened my mouth, upset. He held up a hand to continue speaking. "It seems some of our guests didn't heed our warning to feed before coming, and they are a little rowdy. We've sent Heidi out to find some people, but I don't want to take the risk of someone hurting you, Bella. You are too precious to all of us."

"I'm sorry, father, but I have to do this. This is probably the only time I will be able to share my story with them and I can't let this go. It's not the first time I've faced angry vampires before, and it certainly won't be the last." There was a sharp knock on the door, and I looked at the clock, smiling. "Now if you excuse me, that would be my date for the night."

**~ This is my line break ~**

I didn't leave Jasper's side until the gang showed up. They, as with almost everyone else in the guard, seemed on high alert. They wouldn't stop looking giving me sideways glances, causing me to get slightly annoyed. Why couldn't they trust me? Or Jasper for that matter? Nobody, except for maybe me, was stupid enough to annoy the God of War. It was like asking to die.

"Relax, Bella. All they want to do is keep you safe, darling." He whispered. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, which confused me a bit. I didn't think Jasper had such an effect on me. "Try focusing on something else."

"Why don't we talk to your family?" I brightened at the idea. "They seemed wonderful, and I really would like to get to know you all more."

He shrugged, seeming indifferent about the whole thing. Since my arm was still hooked around his, it was easy for him to steer us towards where his coven was talking to the second golden eyed coven I had yet to meet. They were all beautiful, of course. Three out of four women had blonde hair. The fourth was a dark brown haired women standing next to an equally dark haired man. All of them were speaking easily to one another. As we approached though, the flow of speech abruptly stopped.

"Jazzy!" I chuckled at his nickname. He sent me a look that said 'shut the hell up' but I just laughed some more. It was honestly one of the funniest things ever. Alice came bouncing over to us, freezing about a foot away. "And Isabella!"

I grinned at her. She was a bit quirky, but that's what was fun about her. Jasper had an easy smile on his face, which was nice. He obviously cared about this bouncing vampire a lot. Edward came up and snaked his arm around her waist, dropping a kiss on her head sweetly.

The rest of the people slowly made their way over to us. Emmett had an infectious grin, almost as big as Alice's. Rosalie just looked bored and upset.

"Hey y'all. Isabella here wanted to come talk to you. Don't ask me why though. Personally I think she's slightly crazy for wanting to chat with you bunch." He gave a playful, relaxed smile. It was infectious honestly, and a giggle bubbled its way out of my throat as I smacked his arm lightly.

"Be nice, Whitlock." I said, turning to the second golden eyed coven. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you all yet. I'm Isabella." I said, holding out the hand that wasn't around Jasper's arm out for them. They each took turns shaking hands with me, introducing themselves. The tree blonde girls were Irina, Tanya, and Kate. Irina was the only one of the blondes who were mated, but her mate was somewhere else at the moment. The two dark haired members were Carmen and Eleazar, who actually worked for my family sometime ago.

Suddenly Irina straightened up, smiling widely. I turned my head behind me slightly, spotting a tall man with dark hair weaving his way toward us. His eyes were black, something that immediately set me on edge. Growing up with vampires helps you learn somethings. One of those things being that when their eyes are black, they've sometimes got little to no control over their thirst.

"Laurent! Come meet Princess Isabella!" She said happily. Unfortunately the last part of her sentence was cut off when Laurent started to run at me, his fangs bared.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's not the best guys. It's really late and I'm super tired. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More drama next chapter, I think. I'm trying to update more often. Also, I have a second story up called Protect Me. If you guys feel up to it I hope you give it a shot! Okay, that's it. Thanks for reading this chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own what I come up with.**

* * *

I stayed still as he launched himself towards me, watching him carefully. Timing was key. He got closer and closer, moving faster than humans should be able to track. Living with vampires for the past five years though, you learn to adapt to your surroundings pretty quickly. At the last second I twirled out of the way, ducking as I went. Demetri and the others were on Irina's mate soon after the attack.

The hungry vampire fought against them, trying to rip my throat open. His fangs were bared and he looked truly like an angry animal in that moment. Irina had run to her mate as soon as they had him. She was trying desperately to calm him down, but he wasn't having any of it. Throughout the room it was silent, the only noises coming from the sounds of the mated couple.

Behind me, I could here people parting ways, moving to make room for my father and uncles. Jasper's warmer-than-normal arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his side. Part of me wanted to smile up at him, the other part was thinking of ways to defuse this situation. My family didn't show much mercy to others. They showed even less when it came to me. Irina was still pleading with Laurent, who seemed to be calming down. By the times the kings got in front of him, he had stopped struggling and was looking wide eyed around him.

"Please, three kings," Irina pleaded, stepping in front of the one she wished to protect. "Please show mercy to him."

I watched the venom well in her eyes, making tears of my own make my vision swim. Aro didn't say anything, he just looked at Demetri and Felix who were holding him back. Jane pulled Irina back gently but firmly, not letting her escape. The boys drug him forward in front of the thrones. I watched them silently. Irina was now dry sobbing, crying out for them to stop, to show mercy. People around us had hard looks on their faces, obviously not agreeing with this.

My uncles stood on either side of my father, looking down. Demetri and Felix had let go of him, and shoved him on to his knees. "Laurent of the Denali coven. Do you understand the crime you have just committed? You tried to kill the Princess of the Volturi." Aro's words were so cold they caused even me to shiver.

"Yes, Aro. I understand. I am so very sorry. My thirst got the better of me and I just couldn't control myself. Human blood still sings to me as I haven't fully adjusted to the animal diet just yet." He said quietly. His dark eyes had just a hint of hope in them.

"I do not care. You just tried to kill my daughter! Punishment will be dealt out. Do you understand that?" Cauis shouted. This time I actually flinched, causing Jasper to give me a curious look. He was probably thinking I was just like the head of my family. Laurent nodded his head, the flicker of hope starting to die. "Good. Demetri, if you would."

Demetri didn't look remorseful. He looked devoid of emotions as he stepped forward, raising his hands. Irina cried out again, sending a guilty pain through my heart. On impulse I reacted, breaking out of the hold Jasper held me in and running forward."Stop!" The word clawed its way out of my throat, freezing everyone, even Irina. "Do not kill him."

My skirt was bunched in my hands so I didn't trip over it, thankfully. Before anyone could regain their composure, I was standing between Laurent and everyone else. Demetri looked torn. He knew he couldn't do this if I didn't want it, but he also couldn't disobey his masters. "Father, uncles. I beg of you, do not kill Laurent for a simple lapse of control."

"This was more than a lapse of control, niece. He could have killed you." Sweet uncle Marcus said. "Now please, step aside."

I looked down at the hopeful man behind me. His eyes were slowly getting a bit lighter, which was a good sign that he wasn't losing control. The look on his face and his family behind me only solifidy my decision. I would not let him die by my family's hand. He made a mistake, which they all have done. He did not deserve to die because of it. My eyes lifted to look the kings in the eyes. "No."

"Excuse me? Isabella, do you know who you are talking to?" My father said, his gaze narrowing. His voice was closer to a growl. Fine. Two can play at that game. I narrowed my own eyes before speaking in the same tone as him.

"Yes. I'm talking to my father and my uncles. I also happen to be a princess, which means I do get some say. And since it was my life, I should get to decide Laurent's fate." I growled, feeling slightly desperate. "Before the ball you yourself told me the risk I would be taking by coming tonight. You informed me that some might have a hard time tonight with my presence. It was my fault for assuming that those people would stay in their rooms tonight."

"He still tried to kill you, Isabella! We can not let him live!"

"Laurent has made a mistake! Everyone, including yourselves, have made mistakes before! Do not forget that, Cauis. You as well, Aro and Marcus. You are no more perfect than this man here." I took turns looking them all in the eyes. They squirmed a little, making me smile internally. "I am still alive, and still part of this world and this family. If you take his life, which will rip him away from his mate and his own family, you might as well have let me die as well."

There was silence at my words. I could tell they had an impact not only on my family, but on everyone else. A huge part of me wanted to look around to see what the reactions were. My stubborn side of me wouldn't let me look away from them though. The three of them seemed to understand that I didn't just mean my almost death right now, but even the ones in my past. Irina was whimpering somewhere behind me. The kings sent me a mixed look. Pride and respect was the most dominant feature. There was still anger, but it warred with doubt at the same time.

"Very well, niece. We have decided that you may handle this situation. Let it be known though," Aro said, looking around the ballroom at everyone. "If an event like this happens again, we will not give Isabella the chance to defend you."

My face broke out in a huge smile. I mouthed the words thank you at them and they nodded, filing out of the room, probably to blow off some steam. I turned around to look at Laurent. He looked dazed, like he didn't believe it. Irina was fighting against Jane, who was looking at me happily, waiting for my signal. When she let go, the dry-sobbing woman ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Automatically he embraced her back, stroking her hair. He seemed to realize what had happened and looked up at me in wonder.

"Why would you do that, princess?"

My smile turned softer, like how I would smile at a scared child. "That will be explained tonight when we share stories. For now, Laurent," I said, motioning for him to stand up. Irina stayed clinging to his side, still in shock. "I would appreciate if you, and anyone else who needs to, would go hunt. We still have a little while until we start with the songs and stories, and I don't want you to miss anything."

He nodded, moving away from Irina to kiss her head and then take off into the night with a few other vampires. Irina then looked at me and thanked me profusely. I waved her off, smiling at her, before turning to look at Demetri. He looked smug, and I understood why. This time when I spoke, I addressed everyone in the room. They all looked at me a bit differently, which I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. "Please go back to the festivities. We will wait to the party that just left to return before we start stories."

The vampires around me went back to what they were doing hesitantly, but soon it was more natural. I sagged in relief as I made my way back to my date with Irina. She looked at me as if I was a hero, which I probably was to her. Jasper pulled me into his arms, which honestly surprised me. Was this all part of the bet, or was he genuinely concerned for me?

Both covens, the Denali and the Cullens, looked at me as if I was now a member of their own family. "We can not thank you enough, Isabella. Whatever you need, if we can help, we will."

"Please, don't mention it. You'll understand why when the others get back," I stated, wondering just how long that would take. Hopefully it would take a long time.

Sadly, it only took an hour before everyone was back and Jasper was leading me to the stage that was set up once again. I had a spontaneous idea to add another song to the set, and spoke to the band about it really quickly. They nodded and then it was time to start. I closed my eyes to ready myself. When they opened, all that ran through my head was one word._  
_

_Showtime. _

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! My long weekend is almost over, so it might be a little bit before my next Firefly update. I'm hoping to get one more Protect Me chapter up tonight, but no promises. I hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully you're now a bit more curious about Bella's past. I promise it'll be up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Authors Note :(

Hey everyone! :) I don't know how many people read this, but** please at least read the bold parts!**

* * *

So I know I'm not technically supposed to make this chapter an authors note, but I'm doing it anyway. There are a few things I want to say to everyone. I promise nobody is in trouble, lol.

First off, **I'm super sorry for the long wait between updates**! I'm swamped with school stuff, family stuff, and just life in general. Weekends are normally the only time I have to write, but seeing as summer break is coming up in like a month, I'm hoping to get much more stuff done!

Secondly, I want to say that **I am going to be re-writing Firefly!** I love this story and since I re-read it all today, I realized that somethings about it just don't make sense to me. I have a new direction I want to take this story and I think everyone will like it much more.

With that said, **I have a little request for all of you**. I don't think I will be calling this story 'Firefly' anymore, so if you have any suggestions on titles, feel free to message me. I also really would like songs. If anyone has a favorite song I will try to fit it in here somewhere, just like any ideas or questions will be clarified in the story later on.

Finally, **I just want to say thank you to everyone **who reads, comments, favorites/follows, or anything else. You guys are amazing and I really hope to make this story better not just for myself, but also for you guys. I'm hoping the first chapter of the re-write will be up soon, but again, I can't promise anything with the amount of school work I have.

Oh! I also have not forgotten about Protect Me or Fire and Ice. The next chapters are coming along fabulously, they just aren't quiet amazing yet.

Thanks again for reading this everyone! You are all awesome and lovely! :)


	12. Last Authors Note

Hey everyone! Just so everyone can know, I have officially posted the first chapter of Firefly's re-write! It's called _Because of A Bet_ and I hope everyone will go check it out.

This story will not be updated again after this. Thanks for all support with this story! I appreciate everyone so much for everything. I hope to read all your comments/critisim for Because of A Bet.

I hope to hear from you soon! :)


End file.
